Twice the Trouble
by yurianimelover1
Summary: The Fabray twins want Rachel and are not afraid to share...futa...girl peen...read the disclaimer
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Twice the Trouble**

**By: The Kidd (YuriAnimeLover)**

**Warning: read the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or this idea…no it was not stolen...somebody gave me this prompt (which pretty much said they wanted a girl peen story with Quinn and Charlie having the peens. And they wanted Rachel to be the girl they used them on. Bonus points if at the same time and if they have the twin thing going on and if they both have a mailman moment. Also it has to sound like a really bad porno.) I did say that if you wanted me to write something I would so here you go BabyBlueJay (you should really make a official account)**

**Summary: read the disclaimer**

* * *

><p>Rachel looked from one blond to the next. One blond was flanking each side. Two pairs of identical hazel eyes and two identical smirks looked back at her.<p>

"So what you two are trying to tell me is that you both want me." The two blond nodded, "And you both are willing to share with the other." Again two blonds nodded at her. "Also you two have…certain parts." The two blonds nodded for a third time. "Ok let's do this." Rachel said clapping her hands together and standing up.

"Wait, are you for real." The blond on the left said with wide eyes "I mean I don't want to get hard and them be left hanging."

Rachel studied her for a minute trying to figure out if that was Quinn or Charlie. "Yes of course I'm as you say 'for real'; I would never in my life dream of joking on an important matter as this." With those words said Rachel pilled off her kitten sweater leaving her in a black lacy bra and her skirt.

When she got the sweater from over her head she looked back at the two identical blonds a noticed that they were both sporting two identical tents in there sweats. To anybody else having to hot twins sitting on their couch dressed alike and asking for sex would be weird, but for Rachel the future Broadway star this was just her trying to play the part. At least that was what she was trying to tell herself.

To have Quinn and Charlie here doing the same things with the same facial expression was a huge turn on. When she took her skirt off to show she had no underwear on both their hands moved to their private area and in perfect sync they started the 'oh god' chant.

Clad in only her bra that was pretty much see threw Rachel sat back down on the couch between the two blonds. She reached out both of her hands and placed them on top of the each blond's hand. Two deep breaths of air could be heard being sucked in from the respectable blond. Knocking their hands away Rachel began to rub their cocks through the layers of clothing. The blonds moaned. Rachel simultaneous pulled down their sweats and boxers so they both stood proudly on each side of her. Wrapping her hands around the bases Rachel began to pump.

"FUUUCK" Quinn moaned. She and Charlie were so wrapped in pleasure that they were stopping the twin thing.

"Don't fuckin stop" Moaned Charlie. _At least they still have almost the same brain wave._

Rachel kept going until her hands started cramping. Unfortunately for the two blonds they were right at the edge when she stopped, and they were now throbbing.

"RACHELLLLL" They both whined.

"OMG big babies" Rachel teased. Getting up Rachel turned Quinn? Or Charlie to the side and slowly slide her cock inside her. Then bent over and to take the other blond in her mouth. They all moaned when they got settled. The twin behind her started pumping in and out of her at a fast pace making her mouth glide over the other blond with ease. She could tell that neither one of them was going to last very long.

The first one with signs of their end approaching was the one behind her. Her hips were becoming less fluent and more spasmodic. Rachel could almost feel the building pressure so she took her mouth off the cock she was sucking to tell her to pull out. The blond squirted all over her face before she could get any words out. That started the chain reaction which made the blond behind her come, but luckily she pulled out and happened to squirt across her back while she had her small organism. Both blond went soft and the one behind her slide out. When she sat up and looked at them both she was met by soft snores. They so owed her and she wasn't letting them out of her sight until she was repaid in full.

* * *

><p><strong>I have offically named a series Quinn Likes...look for the second one of them tommorrow or next week(im not going to upload it until i have 10 reviews)...ps. i need more story ideas<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Well it has come to my attention that ff.n is deleting stories and mine might be soon to come. I realize this message might upset some people because they think it might be a update. I have uploaded this to say I will not be posting anymore until ff.n has resolved this problem. To hear more about my stories I have made a twitter (name forest_beast or jamie-be-rocking-hard) or u can friend me on fb as (z.j. smith). Im sorry it had to come to this. I will be making a live journal but at this moment I don't have one. But to those who do follow me or friend me on updates about my stories


End file.
